If You Can't Take The Vivi
by paul316.pa
Summary: Here is a hot story based on an RP I did with Ketsumadoushi (Vivi Ornitier) from DeviantArt.


This story is based on an RP that I did with Ketsumadoushi, AKA the real Vivi Ornitier, on DeviantArt in Notes. Enjoy, and please don't disrespect this story.

I, Paul Acosta, lived in a small village. I used to live in National City, but me and my parents had to move away. But right now, I was 15 years old, And I was going to High School, which looked a bit different from the High School in National City, and I'm a 10th Grader alright. Meanwhile, a mysterious little Black Mage named Vivi Ornitier, had only recently come to town too. As he traveled around quite a bit. Though in his case, He rarely went to the big city, though he did find them quite amazing, overall he spent most his time in smaller towns like this. He wasn't currently enrolled in school, but spent a lot of time at the library located nearby, and so it wasn't rare for him to cross paths with students. Which was the case as he walked outside, with his blue coat, big hat, and unusual appearance certainly unexpected. Apparently, when I got in the school, I looked at the student list, and saw that my old classmates were back, they were my friends too, Shayne, Bibi, Brea, Axel, Lashaunti, Axel, Mick. I even recognized a new student by the name Vivi Ornitier. "Who the heck is Vivi?" I said, confused. Walking into the class, Vivi politely lowered his head to everyone. "Hello, my name's Vivi, and I'll be joining the class. It's nice to meet all of you." He said in a cute voice as he walked over to his desk and hoped up. He was considerably shorter then the other students. It was likely he'd skipped several grades. "So that's Vivi! I didn't know he was some kind of wizard!" I said in my mind, confused. I didn't know what could happen with this guy, but he was cute. Looking over, He smiled at me softly. "Looks like we'll be sitting next to one another now. It's nice to meet you!" He said in a cute and polite tone as he held out a glove hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Vivi." I replied. I mean, what would a Black Mage do to me that could be so wrong? "Thanks, so what's your name?" Vivi asked. "Paul Acosta." I replied. "Nice to meet you Paul." He said as he kicks his legs in his desk a bit. Adjusting his hat a bit He looks over again after a moment. "Maybe you could show me around some some later. I only got into town a few days ago." Vivi said. "And I got here in this village in the middle of summer break." I said.

After School...

School went quite well for me Vivi, though Vivi did fart during lunch which stunk up the entire lunchroom. No one had ever seen anything like it. Walking with me he leaves the school. "It's been really nice meeting you, what do you do for fun here?" Vivi asked. "Umm...Well I know you stunk up the lunchroom, It smelled kinda weird. But I like it! And yes, that is what I did for fun, seeing you farting in the lunchroom." I said. "Wait, really? I wouldn't say so much weird as... bad. Really, really bad. I've never seen anyone with farts as bad as mine. I don't bring it up much but... I'm really proud of it." He said with a blushing pride. He was very happy to be the stinkiest boy in town. I was blushing too. also, I gazed upon his butt, blushing more. It looked very big in his white and green striped pants, even at school the jiggle of his huge buttcheeks was easy to see when he walked. "Uh...I wasn't looking at anything!" I said as I turned back at his face, embarrassed. "Really?" He asked as he turned a bit. "Okay then." He replied, except he also took a controlled step so that his butt made a huge bunch. I went back to his butt, starring at it as I watch it jiggle. "Uh-huh." Vivi said playfully, but didn't push it anymore, walking a bit further ahead so I could see his butt better though. "Is he trying to make me look at his butt?" I said in my mind, when I was trying to look at his butt, but he's making me look at his butt. Weird. Vivi didn't say anything else about it, but he was enjoying teasing me with this as he walked just a bit ahead so that his big buttcheeks jiggled in his pants. "So should we go home, or find something fun? I mostly have just been to the library here so far." He asked. "I think we should go home." I replied. "Okay, then just tell me which way to go." Vivi said with a smile, still keeping ahead. "Oh, there it is!" I said, pointing to my house on the right. Vivi lead the way as we arrive, standing in front of the door as stopping causes his buttcheeks to give one more big bounce in his pants. I unlocked the door, then the house is open. "Mom! Dad! I'm Ho- wait. Why are Mom Dad turned into you?" I asked Vivi. He blinked a little as he walked in seeing them. "So they aren't usually like this?" He asked me. Then I said, "Well, no. They look like you. First of all, they looked fine before going into school, but after, why do they look like you? They're..." "They're Black Mages, maybe we should ask them about it instead of trying to guess. Actually I don't know many others..." Vivi replied. "OK, leave it to me." I said as I walked to them. "Welcome home son." Dad said as he kind of waddled over on his mage legs, not seeming like anything is unusual. "Umm...why did you get turned into Black Mages while I was in school?" I asked. "Turned into? Son, we've always..." Dad's tone was reassuring, but odd. If they had been changed by magic, then it was making them not realize it. "Ummm...I don't understand." I said clearly. Vivi walked over and tapped his cheek. "I can see two possibilities. Either they've been turned into mages, and their memories changed so they think they always were. Or they really were, and were disguised as humans for some reason." He said. "I think the first one." I replied. Vivi nodded twice. "I think you're right... this kind of feels like we've walked into my house instead of yours." He shyly commented. "But this is my house! I even read the sign, The Acosta Family House, which is my last name." I said. Vivi laughed a bit, covering his mouth with one glove. "I know, it's defintiely your house, it's just kind of weird." He said. "You know, since the downstairs area of my house is possessed, I think we should go upstairs." I said. "I wouldn't say possessed just... well maybe your right. The spell could be area based and not direct target." He said to himself more than me as he hadn't explained any magical rules or anything. He quickly hopped up the stairs, his butt jiggling with each. I follow him, starring at his butt. As Vivi lands on the top stairs, it causes his pants to tug down a bit, exposing his big buttcheeks a bit. His face blushes as he pulls his pants back up. "Huh?! Your butt..." I said. Vivi adjusted his hat bashfully. "My pants got a bit caught on my shoe..." "But your butt was sexy!" I exclamed. "Well I can't walk around with my pants down all the time..." He replied as he took a few steps, bending forward a bit so that his normally loose pants are held tightly, showing off just how big his butt really is through them. "Woaaaaah~ it's so big!" I said as I grew an erection. "It really is." Vivi said in his polite but proud tone as he rubbed his hip. "So does this floor seem normal?" As he asked he bent over a bit to look forward more. "Yep." I replied. "Then lets go to your room for now." Vivi said. "OK, lead me." I said. Vivi stands back up, the sudden snap causing his butt to jiggle even more then before, each step continuing it as he heads to the room ahead of me. When we got to my room, I asked Vivi, "C-Can you, sit on my face?" "Really? Well I could use a seat." He said as he rubbed his butt playfully, acting shy but clearly quite interested in it. I slap his black butt, then I lay down for him to sit on my face. Vivi climbed up on the bed and hopped twice before he pulled down his pants had plopped my butt onto my face. Then, he jumped down, plopping his butt right on my face. I moaned in pleasure as his butt was on my face. He immediately lets a huge fart, the same super stinky smell from the lunchroom flooding my nose this time. "How does it smell up close?" Vivi asked as his butt bounces on my face. "Awesome! And I love how you bounce that butt, it's like twerking!" I said in a muffled voice, which Vivi could hear clearly. "I... may have practiced once or twice." He shyly commented under his breath. I started rimming his butt, which makes Vivi moan in pleasure. He moaned so loud and cute, that he farted right into my mouth. "Gulp...Yum! that tastes good!" I said as I keep rimming him. "You think so? Everyone usually finds my farts horrible." Vivi asked. "I know, but your farts to me? So delicious! You sure are a stinky boy alright!" I said. "The stinkiest" He said lightly as he farted again. "I'm proud of it..."

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 2, assuming that I could get back with Ketsumadoushi.**


End file.
